RotYA: The Heiress and The Hybrid
by Lily Nadesico
Summary: A spinoff of Rise of the Young Adventures, set in the same verse as EmperorDraco7's Rise of Heroes, and NEBSparky86's Rise of the Pokemon Princess. Ursula, a rich and haughty Pokemon coordinator from Sinnoh, has a chance meeting with a mysterious young man named Adam, who seems to have quite a few hidden secrets. What is Ursula getting into, and how will it affect her fate?


**Pokemon RoYA: The Heiress and the Hybrid**

 **Good to see you, everyone! After a period in which I have been incredibly busy with real life issues, and I barely had time to dedicate to my account, I am now back to the drawing board... and while I gather my ideas to continue Jonathan and Abelia's story in Rise of Young Adventurers, I have another story I would love to share with you!**

 **This story takes place in the same verse as Rise of Heroes (from EmperorDraco7) and Rise of the Pokemon Princess (from NebSparky86), so it will use several elements from those stories - especially the concept of Pokemon hybrids, some of which will be main characters in this story. It takes place some time after the beginning of Rise of Heroes though: during the Sinnoh saga, to be exact, so there might be some slight - very slight - spoilers for later on. In any case, nothing that will ruin your enjoyment of that story.**

 **Pokemon and all related trademark are property of Nintendo, Gamefreaks, TV Tokyo and Satoshi Tajiri. This fanfiction was only written for entertainment purposes, and no monetary gain is made out of it. I do own, however, all the original characters appearing in this story, mainly Adam and Yuki, as well as other OCs that might appear.**

 **With that said, enjoy the story!**

 **oooooooooo**

Ursula, the young Pokemon coordinator from Crown City, was not in a good mood at the moment. She and two of her favorite Pokemon, Plusle and Minun, were now sitting on a bench inside the Daybreak Town Contest Hall, pouting and grumbling about their close defeat at the hands of Dawn - even when Ursula had tried to take advantage of Dawn's fear towards the two Cheering Pokemon, the younger coordinator for Twinleaf Town had managed to turn things around and win thanks to an unexpected combination of attacks that had scored her quite a lot of points.

"Hmph... stupid frump... she just had to have luck on her side, didn't she?" the young girl with the spiralling twintails grumbled to herself. "Oh, but it's not going to end this way, no sir! Next time we meet, I'll humiliate her in front of the whole audience!"

" _We're sorry, Ursula... we tried our best, but we couldn't help it. Dawn's combination of moves was just too much..._ " Plusle excused herself, patting her partner Minun on the back.

The other Cheering Pokemon nodded slowly. " _It was too much..._ " she repeated.

"It's okay, my dear. I know you guys did your best. Thank you for your efforts." Ursula answered, gently patting Plusle and Minun in gratitude. Arrogant and haughty as she may be, Ursula never neglected saying a kind word to her Pokemon. "It's just her luck that allowed her to win! But I know we'll be ready for her next time! And she's regret crossing us, that she will!"

" _And we will help you with that!_ " Minun answered cheerfully.

Ursula smiled gently and shrugged her shoulders, figuring that at this point there wasn't much she could do to change things. "Well, we should resume our training, I guess." she answered, picking up her Cheering Pokemon and going for the exit. She had not even taken two steps, however, when she caught a glimpse of someone approaching her with a friendly smile - a young boy that seemed to be only two or three years older than she was, waving at her in a cheerful yet restrained and elegant way. Feeling curious and a little annoyed at the newcomer, Ursula turned to him, wondering what he wanted with her...

"Good afternoon... you're Ursula, right?" the boy asked rhetorically, giving the young coordinator a polite smile. "I have been watching your performances, and I must say, I'm pretty impressed. You sure know your stuff as a coordinator!"

"Hm?" Ursula asked with a frown. "Yes, I am Ursula from Crown City... and who do you happen to be? I don't recall ever seeing you around here... or anywhere else for that matter."

"My apologies. For me to just pop out of nowhere and talk with such familiarity..." the young boy said, shaking his head a little. Ursula, Plusle and Minun were able to get a better look at him - he was rather tall for his age, and looked rather fit too, but his skin had a very pale complexion, like that of a person who was not used to the sun. His dark, midnight black hair was short and somewhat unkempt, and he was dressed quite elegantly, in a black suit over a white shirt, along with black trousers and shoes, all of them perfectly polished and looking quite expensive. Still, the most extravagant piece of clothing he had was a red scarf around his neck, gently swaying behind him as if a supernatural wind was moving it around. He carried himself with a quiet strength, and with a confidence that came from self-awareness and perhaps nobility. For some reason, the youngster emanated some sort of magnetic aura around himself... but Ursula was not going to be swayed so easily and decided to keep at least some distance from the guy.

"My name is Adam, miss Ursula. Adam Black." he introduced himself, taking an elegant bow. "I have been following your competitions, and I have to say, I was reall impressed with your skills and your care for your Pokemon. I hope you'll forgive me for being impudent, but I did want to meet you and get to know you as a person."

"Well... thanks, but I can do better than what you've seen." Ursula answered, still refusing to let her guard down in case that strange guy was trying to mock her, mooch off of her or take advantage of her in some way. "And I would have won this competition, if it wasn't for that lucky beginner Dee-Dee getting in my way!"

Adam's reaction was to smile faintly and kindly at this. Someone else might have been uncomfortable at the girl's haughty attitude, but for some reason, Adam found it quite charming. "I believe you will win next time. You surely have the confidence to do so." he commented. "And I look forward to watching you in action!"

" _I'm looking forward to putting that Buizel of hers in his place!_ " Minun answered, smacking his fist into his palm.

Ursula patted the Electric-type on the head, encouraging him, then turned back to Adam. Her wariness had not gone away, but now she felt some curiosity as well. This young man has such an air of mystery about himself, and Ursula wouldn't have minded knowing a bit more about him. "Say, Adam... where do you come from, exactly?" she asked, trying to look nonchalant.

The young man seemed to think about it for a couple seconds. "To answer your question, I am from... let's say, near Eterna City. My friend Yuki and I, along with our Pokemon, live in a mansion near the Old Chateau. It's a rather lonely place, to be honest... but we like it there. It's got all the silence and the solitude we like."

"Oh, I see." Ursula answered. Now this guy was getting really interesting... she didn't know many people who lived in a mansion. "And... is this Yuki person your girlfriend, or something?"

Adam chuckled a little at the suggestion. "My... girlfriend? Hehehee... no, Yuki is just a good friend of mine, and she's been like a sister to me for quite a long time!" he answered. "Since she didn't really have a place to live, I proposed that she move in with me, and there we are. I'm pretty sure you'd end up liking her if you two met."

"Maybe so..." Ursula answered. "And... I take it you're a trainer as well? A coordinator, or are you challenging the Gyms?"

"Well... this is a bit of a tricky question, to be honest." Adam answered after a brief moment of silence. "I'm not exactly travelling that much through Sinnoh, since I don't do very well in the sun... but I've done my fair share of training, and I can say that I have some pretty strong Pokemon. Would you like to see one of them?"

"Well, why not? I would like to see your Pokemon!" Ursula affirmed, holding Plusle and Minun in her arms. The two Cheering Pokemon nodded as well, and Adam took a Pokeball out of his coat, before popping it open and letting out the Pokemon that was contained inside of it - an elegant purple ghostly figure with a strangely shaped head that resembled the hat of a witch, with the tips of a lighter color than the rest of the body. It had a rather long neck, and was wearing what appeared to be a necklace of red jewels, with arm-like tendrils extending from the sides of its body. It rose in the air slightly above Ursula and Adam, greeting the girl and her Pokemon with an elegant bow.

" _Pleased to meet you, miss Ursula!_ " Mismagius said in a musical feminine voice. " _I am Mismagius, one of Adam's most trusted and faithful Pokemon... and I am always happy to meet a new friend of his!_ "

After a moment of surprise, Ursula blinked and smiled back at the Ghost-type Pokemon, nodding her head. "Pleased to meet you as well, Mismagius! I am indeed Ursula, from Crown City... and these are two of my dear Pokemon, Plusle and Minun!"

" _We're happy to see you as well, Mismagius!_ " Plusle and Minun exclaimed in perfect unison. The Magical Pokemon floated down and gently patted them on the head, ruffling their fur a little.

" _My, my, aren't you two adorable?_ " she commented as she petted the two Cheering Pokemon, who giggled in thankfulness. " _You did a great job in this contest. I'm sorry you didn't win, but you were really impressive._ "

"Thank you, Mismagius, but I'm not exactly one who is content with a second place..." Ursula said with a small sigh. "But still, thank you for your confidence. Next time, I'll make sure to win big!"

"So, you said you live in Crown City, right?" Adam said, wanting to know a little more about Ursula himself. "What sort of place is it? As I said, I don't travel all that much, so I'm not very knowledgeable about certain things."

"Crown City is quite a lively and modern town... my parents and I live in a pretty large mansion along with our house servants and our Pokemon." the rich heiress answered. Now she was feeling a little more confident about taking with this guy, even though she still wasn't 100% sure about him. "I sure can't complain about the place where I live, even though Crown City has just recently recovered from the disaster that struck 20 years ago."

"I heard about it... that's when all the plant life around Crown City wilted and died, right?" Adam asked. "I have read a few articles on that happening... it was never discovered how that happened, though."

Ursula nodded slowly. "Yeah... there are some people who are still investigating that, but as they could never find anything conclusive... the research is being slowly but surely abandoned." she answered. "We just hope nothing like that will happen anytime soon."

"I hope so as well..." Adam said, looking away for a moment. "Still, if there will be a chance, I would very much like to see Crown City with my own eyes. I bet it will be an exciting experience."

"Well, we do have the annual Baccer World Cup... it's a pretty entertaining regional game. It's a little pedestrian, that much is true, but my parents and I enjoy watching it when we have the chance." Ursula explained. She was keeping a close eye on Adam and Mismagius throughout the whole conversation, and she had to say, they didn't look like they were out to take advantage of her. Ursula had been surrounded by people for most of her life, and had quickly come to realize that a lot of them were only interested in her because of her wealthy family and the fact that her family was pretty important. She liked to think she had developed an eye for telling who truly wanted to be her friend from those who were interested in her only for selfish reasons, and she had to admit, she was glad to see that Adam seemed to belong in the first category. Perhaps it would be worth it to try and become his friend...

"That's something I should put in my agenda for sometime in the future then!" Adam answered jauntily. He looked at his wristwatch, taking note of the time. "My, will you look at that... we've been chatting, and time just flew away. It's seven o'clock in the evening already."

"What?" Ursula said in slight surprise, taking a look at her own watch.

" _He's right, Ursula. We have stayed here talking longer than we thought._ " Plusle stated as he checked Ursula's watch and realized that Adam was right. " _I don't think we'll be able to get back on the road so late..._ "

" _We can still spend the night here in Daybreak Town. The Pokemon Center should have quite a few places still vacant._ " Minun answered. " _Still... we need to find a place where we can have dinner._ "

"That's not a problem. I've seen a place near here that seems to be quite good. We can have dinner together..." Adam stated, before turning away and rubbing the back of his head in embarassment. "Uh, well... if it's not a problem for you, Ursula, of course..."

The pigtailed girl frowned a little, seemingly not sure about that... and Minun gently nudged her, in an encouraging gesture. " _I would go for it, Ursula. This guy doesn't seem bad after all!_ "

" _I agree._ " Plusle went on. " _Plus, it would be a way to spend an evening doing something different, now wouldn't it?_ "

"But..." Ursula started, stopping herself as she thought about it a little, and decided it wouldn't hurt to try. "Why not? It's not like we have anything to do this evening. Okay, Adam, that sounds like a good idea... please lead the way."

"I'll be glad to. Please, miss, if you would but follow me." Adam concluded with a genuine smile, pointing to the outside with a nod of his head.

" _Good thing the sun is going down too... I really don't do well in the sun..._ " he thought to himself, looking at the orange hue that the twilight was casting over Daybreak City...

 **oooooooooo**

A couple hours later...

"I have to say, you were right, Adam. This place was really nice." Ursula commented, feeling in a better mood after the evening. She and Adam, along with their Pokemon, had just come out of a small pizzeria, where they had enjoyed a quiet hot meal. "A little down-to-earth for my tastes, but not bad at all."

" _We were sure you'd appreciate it, Ursula._ " Mismagius said happily. " _And we hope you're doing better._ "

"This evening was certainly enjoyable, I'll say that much." Ursula said. "I will admit, I was a little skeptical at first. But I did find myself liking your company."

Adam smiled, combing his hair back. "Thank you, Ursula. I tried to do my best to make it an enjoyable evening." he answered with a quick wink. "Anyway... I liked the place myself, and I really appreciated your company. Thank you for accepting my invitation."

"Thank you for inviting me in the first place. I kinda needed that." Ursula answered, casting a quick glance at Plusle and Minun, who were playing a short distance away from her. "Well... my Pokemon and I will be going to the Pokemon Center now. We have to settle down and start preparing for the night, plus we need to be well rested for tomorrow."

" _We'll begin training again, and we will put up one heck of a fight in the next Contest!_ " Plusle boasted. Mismagius giggled, thinking that the Pokemon had taken after their trainer somewhat.

"Alright, Ursula, we understand. Know I will be following your contests... and I'll see if I can get Yuki to come to see you as well!" Adam answered. "By the way... I hope we can meet again soon, if you don't mind."

Ursula smiled genuinely, appreciating the thought. That guy, Adam, was turning out to be more interesting than she first imagined. "I would like that. So... keep an eye out for my contest run! I'm sure you will be amazed by my Pokemons' skills!" she answered, before turning to Plusle and Minun. "Okay, Plusle! Minun! We're going to the Pokemon Center now!"

" _Alright!_ " Minun chirped happily. " _We'll see you soon, Mismagius, right?_ "

" _We look forward to meeting you again!_ " Plusle continued.

The kindly, elegant Ghost-type Pokemon nodded gently. " _Of course we will. Adam and I will be seeing you in your next contest, and we'll be rooting for you. Have a good night, and good training!_ "

"Then... this is where we say goodbye for now." Ursula said. She was loath to admit it, but she was a little sad that it was time to go their separate ways. "I hope we'll meet again soon, then." she continued, holding out her hand. Adam shook on it, and Ursula shivered a little when she felt how cold his own hand was.

"Of course we will." Adam stated warmly. "I was pleased to meet you... and again, good luck to you, Ursula!"

"See you soon, Adam." Ursula concluded with a curtsey, before she and her Pokemon began walking away towards the Pokemon Center. They turned away a couple of times still in order to wave goodbye to Adam and Mismagius, to which the young boy and the Magical Pokemon answered with a gentle wave of their own hands, staying in that place until the girl and the two Cheering Pokemon were nowhere to be seen any more.

" _She seemed to be a good person overall... maybe a little arrogant and snobbish, but I don't think she's a bad person._ " Mismagius said. " _So, Adam... are you sure you would like to get to know her better? You know that if you do... you will have to tell her about it someday._ "

"I know about it, Mismagius... but not immediately." the young man answered, growing a little concerned. "She was certainly not ready to know who exactly I am... she would surely have been shocked, and probably afraid. If fate wills it... we'll meet again and perhaps, I will be able to tell her of my secret. She has no idea what we truly are... and I will not drag her into something she doesn't want to be a part of."

Mismagius nodded, understanding what her trainer meant...

 **oooooooooo**

That night, in a deep forest near Daybreak Town...

A lone deer was calmly pacing through a meadow, seemingly enjoying the calm of the night. It seemed rather placid and unconcerned, secure in the knowledge that no predators seemed to be around - neither normal animals, nor Pokemon. Nothing could disturb the tranquility of the forest, the silence only broken by the singing of the cicadas, the Ninjask and the Kricketot.

It bent down to eat a few leaves from a low bush... and as it did so, it failed to see a lone Crobat who was gliding down in almost perfect silence, aiming straight at him. The bat-like Pokemon descended, keeping its large wings unfurled in order to use them as a glider... and when the deer realized what was going on, it was too late to react!

The deer let out a surprised grunt as the Crobat landed on its neck, and the Poison/Flying type's sharp fangs plunged into its shoulder, opening two small wounds from which Crobat began to drink its prey's blood! Alarmed, the deer yelped and tried to struggle its way free, but Crobat was far too strong for it, and held tightly to its body while continuing to drink blood...

For several moments, the struggle continued... until Crobat, satisfied with its fill, relinquished its hold on its prey, allowing the terrified deer to get up and run away, crushing a few bushes with its hooves and quickly disappearing into the meadow. A few drops of blood fell on the ground, and the Crobat flapped his wings, hovering in the air for a moment before roosting on the ground and letting out a satisfied sigh.

" _That was good. I'm afraid I overate a little... I'm gonna feel this tomorrow morning..._ " the bat-like Pokemon said to himself. It gulped down the last drops of blood...

...and then, a most surprising and unsettling thing happened.

The Crobat began to glow faintly, and its form began to change, quickly turning from a giant bat into a humanoid figure bathed in faint while light... and soon enough, as the light faded, anyone who had been there in that moment would have seen that the Crobat had turned into a young, smartly dressed teenage boy with messy midnight black hair and pale skin, who rubbed his forehead as if he had gotten a brief headache.

"Anyway, the hunt went well tonight." he said to himself. "I better get back to Daybreak Town before the sun begins to rise... but not before I take some time to enjoy this beautiful night sky."

Adam lay down on the wet grass, his eyes drawn to the stars above him. He always enjoyed the sight - it made him wonder how vast the universe around him was, and there was some sort of poetic artistry to the way the stars floated in the skies.

"Lord Arceus sure knew how to make this world beautiful..." Adam said to himself. "I wish humans realized that... I wish they took more time to look around themselves and see the beauty of creation all around them..."

 **oooooooooo**

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
